The present invention is related to searching for information, for example, searching for information on the Internet. In particular, the present invention is related to searching for information guided by a set of topics such as keywords, wherein the set of topics is not necessarily hierarchical, and wherein during any particular search, any search hierarchy of topics is created on the fly.